Somos piratas
by estrella Blank
Summary: Una lucha, un barco y un tesoro... que se lleva a cabo en este escenario?


Ojala y sea de sj agrado esta historia :) realizado para un evento pasado

* * *

Había sido una muy ardua batalla, defendió la embarcación lo mejor que pudo, pero su contrincante fue bendecido por su buena estrella, tomando el control de la contienda, ahora estaba realmente entre la espada y la pared, pero no dejaría de pelear, aunque por ello se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la plancha de su propio barco.

Un choque de las espadas le hizo retroceder, la sonrisa de victoria en el rostro del otro solo le hizo reafirmar que estaba en gran desventaja. Los ojos turquesas de su adversario brillaban por la segura victoria.

-Será mejor que te rindas capitán Acuario, entrégame tu tesoro y seré piadoso contigo.- le dijo el de mirada turquesa, con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Jamás me rendiré capitán Escorpión!, prefiero saltar a entregártelo!- y así fue retrocediendo hacia la plancha, por lo menos si caía, el otro no obtendría su botín. Dos pasos hacia atrás y vio en el rostro del otro incredulidad por lo que estaba por hacer, bajando su espada y sujetando con la otra mano su tesoro se dejo caer al vacío…

Espero el golpe del mar en su cuerpo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero en vez de eso solo sintió dos brazos sostenerlo por la espalda y una voz que comenzaba a hablar…

-Niños, pero que desastre han hecho!- Camus abrió los ojos para encontrarse sujetado por Saga de Geminis, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos viendo el improvisado escenario de juegos.

Los pequeños habían juntado las sillas de la habitación dejándolas encontradas entre sí haciéndola de barco, con el palo de la escoba amarrado al respaldo de una de ellas en el cual se apreciaba una hoja de papel color negro con un dibujo digno de un niño de 7 años de una calavera, varias velas prendidas en diferentes lugares, también habían colocando todas las frazadas y cobijas a los pies del "barco" asemejando al mar alrededor y como plancha habían utilizado una pequeña mesa de noche. Todo fuera de lugar…

El caso es que la habitación de estar del templo de acuario se había convertido en el escenario de una lucha entre piratas. Saga solo miraba todo el desastre, ¿Cómo pudieron hacer tanto desorden esos dos pequeños?, y su vista se dirigió al que aun sostenía en brazos, el pequeño aprendiz de acuario tenía en su cabeza un sombrero algo grande para él, con una gran pluma amarrada con un listón, también tenía puesta una bata de dormir blanca que fácil le quedaba el doble de largo, amarrada con un cinturón negro, y unas botas de igual color y en sus manos sostenía una improvisada "espada" ya que era una espátula de cocinar.

Después dirigió su vista al otro pequeño que aun se encontraba a bordo del "barco" y este tenía una pañoleta roja sobre sus azules cabellos, una camisa un tanto holgada amarrada con un lazo rojo, unos pantalones cortos y sus calcetines, lo más curioso era que en su rostro traía un parche hecho con tela, no quería averiguar de dónde la había sacado, y al igual que su compañerito este sostenía un cucharon a manera de espada.

Vio el reloj y eran las 10:00 pm, pero si a esas horas los niños ya deberían de estar profundamente dormidos!

-Niños, ¿acaso no tienen sueño? Ya deberían estar en cama, recuerden que mañana deben levantarse temprano…- decía el mayor al mismo tiempo que colocaba al pequeño Camus en el piso y tomaba al peliazul para bajarlo de su embarcación.

-No, yo no tengo sueño- respondió el pequeño capitán Acuario. – yo tampoco, Saga, quieres jugar con nosotros?- decía el pequeño Escorpión, y sus rostros se iluminaron por la posibilidad de un nuevo compañero de juegos.

-heee, no lo creo niños, ustedes deben de estar en cama, pero como se les ocurrió todo esto?- decía el mayor viendo a los niños en espera de una respuesta, tratando de evitar así convertirse en parte de todo ese juego. Pero cuando vio al pequeño Camus le llamo la atención un pequeño bulto que tenía en su manita, se le hacía vagamente familiar.

-Camus, ¿qué es lo que tienes en las manos?- pregunto Saga, comenzando a sospechar el motivo del exceso de energía de los menores, el mencionado y Milo vieron el bultito, y sonrieron.

- Es el tesoro!- respondió sonriente el peliazul- es por el que estábamos luchando!- respondió mas emocionado. Mientras Camus le enseñaba al mayor el contenido del "tesoro". Al verlo las incógnitas de Saga quedaron resueltas, pues el dichoso tesoro no eran monedas de oro, ni piedras preciosas, era algo más valioso para dos pequeños niños de 7 añitos: dulces.

-Y quien les dio eso?- pregunto, con una idea de la respuesta- a lo que los dos pequeños piratas respondieron al mismo tiempo- KANON!- sí , como él había pensado, pues ¿quién mas podría darle dulces a dos niños justo antes de irse a dormir?

Sin decir nada mas, tomo a los pequeños entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el templo de géminis donde seguramente estaría su hermano menor. En alguna parte del trayecto decidió dejar a los niños en el suelo puesto ¿Qué mejor método para sacar ese exceso de energías que hacerlos caminar casi todo el trayecto de las 12 casas?, aunque la idea de que Kanon se enfrentara a esos dos pequeños piratas era muy tentadora.

Los pequeños al verse libre comenzaron a correr, emocionados por estar bajo la luz de la luna, el escenario perfecto para una buena contienda. – no huyas capitán Camus! El tesoro será mío!- decía el pequeño capitán mientras trataba de atrapar al pequeño acuario. – Olvida las disputas capitán Escorpión, ahora debemos defender el tesoro de un nuevo enemigo! El guardián obscuro de géminis: Saga, el gemelo malvado del Grandioso capitán Kanon! - al escuchar esto el mayor casi se tropieza, ¿Cuándo acepto él ser parte del juego? ¿y ese nombre!? _"olvídalo, Saga, sabes perfectamente quien es el responsable de ello"_ pensó en sus adentros. Los dos pequeños lo veían con los ojos bien abiertos y unas sonrisas en sus rostros… un suspiro, _"Que mas da"_ se dijo mentalmente, y comenzó a correr tras de los piratas.

Al llegar al templo de géminis, se encontraron a Kanon en la entrada, pues había percibido sus cosmos al igual que el escándalo de esos tres, al ver a los dos pequeños vestidos de esa manera solo atino a sonreír y decir- vaya peques, ustedes si que se tomaron en serio eso de jugar a los piratas ¿verdad?- los pequeños le sonreían levemente, pues el sueño comenzaba a asomarse.

-Será mejor que te dirijas a acuario, Kanon- escucho que le decía su hermano mayor. –He, ¿Y eso porque?- le pregunto el mencionado mientras cargaba al pequeño Milo, el cual se estaba quedando dormido parado.

Su hermano también tomo en brazos al pequeño Camus que al igual que su compañero comenzaba a viajar al reino de los sueños solo que se había sentado en el piso del templo. – pues digamos que estos dos pequeños, se tomaron muy en serio eso de ser temibles piratas y proteger el "tesoro" que tu les diste- le respondía Saga mientras caminaba hacia una de las habitaciones del recinto sagrado.

El otro solo atino a reír apenado, ya se imaginaba a esos dos pequeños en ese juego que él les había propuesto por la tarde, mientras recostaban a los pequeños capitanes estos se comenzaron a resistir levemente – pero Saga, aun no hemos terminado, que pasara con mi barco?- decía el pequeño de cabellos verdosos – no te preocupes, el Grandioso capitán Kanon se encargara de todo- respondía el gemelo menor mientras arropaba al peliazul, - pero, yo aun no tengo sueño, quiero seguir jugando a los piratas- decía entre bostezos el pequeño Milo.

-Sera mejor que duerman, mañana seguirán jugando, se los prometo, pero ahora es hora de dormir- les decía el gemelo mayor mientras arropaba al otro pequeño. – ¿A que jugaremos mañana, Saga?- apenas si pudo preguntar el aprendiz de acuario antes de caer dormido en los brazos de Morfeo, el futuro caballero de escorpión no tardo en seguirle.

Los gemelos los miraron con ternura y fue Kanon quien respondió a la pregunta – Mañana pequeños, mañana todos jugaremos a ser caballeros…- y así cerró la puerta de la habitación, permitiendo que los niños siguieran soñando con ese mundo de tesoros y aventuras.

-Así que el Grandioso capitán Kanon tiene un gemelo malvado, he?- escucho que le decía Saga a sus espaldas, Kanon solo rio de forma nerviosa y emprendió la carrera al templo de Acuario.

* * *

Oneshot realizado en octubre de 2010**


End file.
